How Will You Fix Me Now?
by hate.love.hate
Summary: Laura Donner is a terrified girl with a dark past, and Josh Ramsay is a musician who might just be the key to her future.
1. Chapter 1

Loud music and sweaty hands grabbing everyone around them. The dirty air nearly choking me as I press myself against a corner thinking, just, _why_. Why did I agree to be the damn designated driver at a club? Why would they ask that of me when they knew I couldn't say no?

When they knew I was afraid of saying no. To anyone.

"Come on, Laura!" Screams Natalie, appearing out of no where. "Dance!"

She's obviously drunk. Her frizzy red hair standing like she's been electrocuted and her purple eye shadow smeared up to her eyebrows.

I slip away before she can say anything else. Guiding my slim frame through the countless dancers, wincing whenever a hand would brush against me.

I managed to reach the bathroom, five times dirtier than the club itself. I walk to the sink and stare into the mirror.

The florescent lights making it look as though my eyes were bloodshot - or maybe they were, I don't know. My soft brown hair cascading in a perfect waterfall down my back. My bright green eyes looking permenantly surprised, as always.

I'll say it. I'm pretty. But I wish I wasn't. After my past, attention, well, it's the last thing I want.

I exhale deeply. And then suddenly terror grips me.

I have to leave.

_ Now. _

I grab my purse and back out of the bathroom. I need to leave. I need to leave. I need to leave. I don't care that I'm the designated driver. Natalie and Devlyn can take a cab.

And suddenly I'm running down a street and it's so dark out and I don't remember leaving the club and I don't know where I'm going and oh god what if he's out here and-

**CRASH.**

"Holy shit, are you okay?"

I look up from where I am on the ground and gasp. I can't see his face. It's too dark out. But he's tall.

"I'm fine!" I scream, hysterically. "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

The man crouches down next to me and I try to shrink away.

Close up, I can see his face. Blue-green eyes, black and blue hair. Strikingly familiar. But.. I can't put my finger on it. The vague familiarness makes me all the more terrified.

"Hey, do you need a ride? My buddy Matt is just about to pick me up." He offers.

I open my mouth and start making a weird choking sound, remembering his words from all those years ago._You know what happens if you say no to me, Laur.. _

"Okay." I mutter.

This isn't good.

Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk behind him down the side walk. I have no idea where we are supposed to be picked up, so I blindly follow behind him, trying to pay more attention to my dress swishing around my legs than the fact that he was in front of me. My blood pounds in my ears and I attempted to keep a check on my breathing.

"So," He says casually. "My name's Josh. What's yours?"

"La-Laura." I spit out.

"Lala." He smirks. "It suits you."

"No, Laura!" I protest, only to be struck by fear again. What if he gets mad beca-

"I definitely like Lala better." He laughs.

He stops abruptly at the end of the block and I run into him.

"I'm sorry!" I yelp.

He smiles. "It's okay. Anyway, we're supposed to wait here. Matt will be here soon."

I clench my teeth - an ugly habit, I know - and nod.

Josh leans against the stop light pole and lights up a cigarette. "What do you do for a living, Lala?"

"Um.. I go to the university. As for work, well, Walmart." I say, trying to be vague as possible.

Josh kind of shrugs and blows a cloud of smoke upward. I watch it swirl in the air and wonder how some people can stand cigarettes.

"Where do you work?" I ask, timidly.

He looks surprised, even though he was the one who asked me first.

"Oh, well.. I work in this band. You may have heard of it. Marianas Trench." He brags.

"It does sound kind of famili-"

"RAMSAY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" A car pulls up next to us. The window rolls down and a brunette guy grins at us. "Who's the lady?"

I jump up and start hyperventilating. The feeling that just screams _RUN_ sweeps over me.

"Whoa, whoa, La, it's okay." Josh says. "We aren't rapists, I swear."

"Well, maybe Josh." The guy, who I think is 'Matt' smirks.

"I am not a rapist!" Yells Josh, laughing.

I start shaking. "I.. I…"

"Lala, it's alright, you're okay. I swear." Josh mutters, suddenly serious. He turns to Matt.

"This is Laura. Found her running down the street like a maniac." Josh smiles at me, but I don't smile back.

_"So you finally use my full name!"_ I burst out, before realizing what I've done and shrinking back in terror.

"You okay, La? You look like a ghost." Josh says. "Here, come inside."

I stiffly walk and enter the back of the car. Josh scoots in beside me. It's the most I can do to press myself against the closed door of the car in a vain attempt to be as far away from him as possible.

As we begin to drive, I notice a man in the passenger seat, fiddling with some sort of paper.

He turns to face me.

"I'm Brett." He says very simply, then turns back to face the front.

I press myself harder against the door, a shivering mess.

"Where would you like to be dropped off?" Asks Josh. It takes me a minute to realize the question is directed at me.

I mutter my address and turn my head towards the window, hoping they couldn't see the tears running down my face.

It was too much. Being in a car with three men was just too much.

**-Josh's POV- **

Am I really that scary? By the look of Laura's face, you'd think I was kidnapping her. I glance over at Matt, who was eyeing her up instead of looking at the road and Brett, who was lost in whatever paper he was playing with and seeming like he couldn't care less.

I look back at Laura. It doesn't take wizardry to tell she's been crying, even though she's looking away.

"La…?"

She looks at me, bursts into a fresh round of tears and turns away again.

But as she turns, I see a bit of the back of her dress ride down, reveiling the start of what seemed like.. A scar?

I snap my eyes away, vowing, whatever situation she's in, I will try to help her. And I won't give up until she's happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Laura's POV- **

I try so hard to stop crying, feeling more and more stupid the minute. I look weak. I am weak. But after all the stuff I was put through, at least I have a reason to be.

Or is it a reason to be strong? I ponder this for a few minutes. As I think, I catch myself relaxing ever so slightly and my tears dry. I rest my head against the window and look out, the lights flashing by.

**-Josh's POV- **

Somewhere along her crying fit, Laura seems to just give up. She slumps down, leans against the window, and slowly, her eyes close.

Well fuck.

What do we do with her?

"Matt! Laura fell asleep!" I whisper yell.

"Oh. Okay." Says Matt. In one ear and right out the other.

"Brett?" I ask. "What should I do?"

I'm answered by a snore. I guess Laura isn't the only sleeping beauty on this trip.

I take this moment to examine her - I'm not trying to be creepy, I swear - up close.

I never noticed just how fragile she seems. It's hard to explain. My first impression of her to be honest, was that she was crazy. But now, she seems so.. I don't know. Not crazy, just scared. Breakable. I can already hear a song forming in my mind.

God, Ramsay. You met this girl a half hour ago and you already want to write music about her.

"OOOOOOOHHHH somebody has a crush!" Sings Brett, who woke up.

"Fuck you." I snap.

"Where's Laura's address, again?" Asks Matt.

"You're the one driving, you should've remembered it!" I say.

"Just wake her up and ask her, already." Comments Brett, starting to play with his fucking paper again.

"No! We'll scare her!" I protest.

"Well, she'll be more scared if she wakes up in a car with all of us staring at her." Says Brett.

"That's my point!" I mutter.

Brett turned. "Wait.. that didn't come out right."

I angrily turned away and stared out the window. Then it hit me. We aren't in the city any more.

"Matt, where are we?" I asked.

"Good question… I'm working on that…" He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What the fuck?" I half yell. "How did this even happen?"

"Well… I thought she said Fernwood… And I thought there was a Fernwood street here.."

"It's four in the fucking morning!" I exclaim, getting very worried, very fast.

Laura suddenly bolts up, panting.

**-Laura's POV- **

I look out the window and all I see is trees.

"Where are we?" I mean to shout, but it comes as a sort of strangled whisper.

"Um.. I don't know?" Was Matt's response.

Terror washes over me once again.

_This is my last time alive. _

_They are going to kill me. _

"Please, please don't. I'm begging you not too d-" I cut myself off as I burst out sobbing.

Josh puts his hand on my shoulder and panic tightens its grip on me. "La, we aren't going to do anything. I promise."

I can feel myself tense up more and I desperately try to move away. He drops his hand.

"Guys, look. There's a motel. We can stay in it tonight, tomorrow we'll figure everything out." Says Brett, pointing at a little building the car pulls up to.

_No. _

I scramble out with everyone else, numb with fear.

_I am going to die. _

_I just know I am._


	4. Chapter 4

**-Laura's POV- **

I grip the scratchy sheets and try my best not to scream.

My room, I must say, is simply terrible. One double bed in the middle of the floor, no TV, no mini fridge, nothing but this bed and a small table beside me with the bible rested on it.

The worst is no protection. No locks on the door. No curtains over the window. All it does is feed the never ending terror that forever consumes me.

Josh insisted I'd be alone, have my own room, that it would be less stressful.

Stressful. His word, not mine.

But damn, he was right. If I had to share a room with them.. I think I would lose a grip on reality and spiral back into memories that I can never let go of.

I can hear a little girl in the next room singing. _"Lalalalalalala.."_

Lala. The nickname Josh gave me sounded strange and unfamiliar on anyone's lips except for his, and when it came from him, it somehow seemed to suit me.

It made me happy. An emotion I haven't felt in since I was thirteen..

When I knew nothing of this cruel world..

**-Josh's POV- **

Matt and Brett are asleep. Both of said people are taking up the only bed. Did they think of me? Noo…

I sit on the bed after moving Brett's feet over and try to get some sort of rest by simply staying still. I hear a little girl, somewhere in the motel, singing. _"Lalalalalalala.."_

Lala. Laura.

I know there's more to her than just fear. Those few moments where she would just forget it all, bother me to use her full name..

She is hurting. I can tell. And even though I just met her, it breaks my heart.

And that scar… It wasn't self inflicted. I don't know how anyone can cut down their shoulder blade.

I just want to take it away from her. Take away the pain and make it my own. I'm used to pain. Maybe I'd be able to handle it.

Fuck, I'm thinking too hard. I stare out the window from my place on the bed and listen to the little girl.

_"And he said lalalalala, oh lalala, won't you come to me? Oh lalalalala, be mine, lalalalala.."_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Josh's POV- **

_-Three Weeks Later- _

"I'm done." Yawns Matt, stretching and looking around the studio with sleepy eyes.

"Wait, no!" I protest.

We were in the studio recording one of our songs for the upcoming album, Masterpiece Theatre. Sing Sing, the song was called. And I can't get it perfect.

"Dude, we have the guitar and shit fine. You're the one singing. I'm tired, and I'm going home." Matt says stubbornly.

"But you're the one giving me a ride home, and I'm not leaving." I say. A weak argument, I know.

"Well, you can come with me or walk across town in the freezing ass rain. Your choice." Mumbles Matt.

"Well, SOMEONE'S snappy." I smirk. "I'll crash at a friend's who lives near by. I have to get this perfect."

"K." Mutters Matt as he picks his jacket off a chair. "Bye."

And he's gone. I whip out my phone and start texting my friend I was talking about.

Her name is Devlyn, and she's amazing. No, I know what your thinking. I don't like her in "that way". I only met her two weeks ago, but we hang out a lot now, so I think it'll be okay to crash at her place.

_Me: Hey devv, can I sleep at your place? I really need somewhere to stay. _

_Devlyn: sure, but my roommate natalie and i wont be there, only my other roommate, but dont expect to see her. she'll probably not leave her room. _

_Me: awe why?_

_Devlyn: well, she doesnt rlly like people_

_Me: why, she a bitch?_

_Devlyn: no, shes lovely. she just likes to keep to herself. _

_Me: ok, i'll be there in an hour_

**-Laura's POV- **

I lie on my bed, eyes darting around my room.

There are two bedrooms in this house, one for my room mates Natalie and Devlyn, and one for me. I feel better when I'm alone, with the curtains down and the doors locked. Safer.

I think my room is beautiful. Dark blue walls, light green dresser, purple bedsheets, white curtains. People say it's too childish. Too colourful. But I love it.

There's a knock at my door. "Laura, baby?" Devlyn calls.

Devlyn is beautiful too. Black pixie cut, blue eyes, freckles. She's my best friend. Or, used to be my best friend. When I used to be able to trust people.

I don't want her to come in. For the first time in months, I feel peaceful. Seeing someone, it will ruin that. So I stay quiet. Please just go away..

"Laura." She repeats more urgently.

Maybe if I close my eyes, and count to ten, she'll disappear…

"Laura Elizabeth Donner." She hisses, and my eyes snap open and the harsh tone sets me into another cycle of panic.

"Yes?!" I yell through the door, running up and locking it.

"Nat and I are going to a party, and one of my friends is crashing here, okay?"

"What?! Who?"

"Oh, well, his name's-"

"HIS? HIS?" I start screaming. "DEVLYN, I CAN'T DO IT."

"You'll be fine. Just stay in your room." She says and then I hear footsteps and she's gone.

"Don't leave me." I whisper into the silence, tears streaming down my cheeks.

**-Josh's POV- **

I knock on the door to the beaten up, run down, shitty little house that is Devlyn's.

I take a few steps up and knock on the door. A girl with frizzy red hair flings it open so hard I'm almost afraid it will swing off it's hinges.

"You're Josh, eh? I'm Natalie." She says. "Goodbye." Then pushes past me and walks towards a cab that just pulled up.

Then Devlyn appears in the door frame She smiles at me. "Hi Josh, make yourself at home. But I have to go now, 'scuse me." She begins to go past me but I stop her.

"Um. One question. What's your room mates name? The one who's staying?" I ask.

"Oh, Laura." Devlyn answers. "And I'm sorry, Josh, but I have to go." She passes me and she's gone.

Laura. The name sent a heavy weight of guilt upon my chest. It was nearly a month ago when I saw her, Lala. I wanted so badly to help her. But then she was gone. I didn't even get her last name.

I walk into the house nervously.

The door opens to the kitchen. I turn and walk down the hall to the living room, where I decided it wouldn't hurt to watch some TV. Before I can find the remote, I hear what sounds like heavy sobbing coming from somewhere. I make my way back down the hall where I find a staircase. The noise seems to be coming from there. I look up, and decide, that I was going to investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Josh's POV-**

I take a few steps up and begin to second guess myself. Maybe I shouldn't. This just screams horror movie. Josh, you fucking pussy, someone's crying. I take a deep breath and make my way up the stairs. Two doors are at the top, and I pick the one that the sobbing seems to be coming from.

"Hello?" I yell through the door, knocking on it.

The crying stops and the house is filled with a deathly silence.

I try again. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Look, I get it if you don't want to talk, but if you don't answer, well, it seems like you went into cardiac rest or something."

Still no answer.

"Okay, I'm coming in." I say, and gently push the door open.

And who do I see? The girl from nearly a month ago. The small, terrified girl that was always present in my mind. Laura.

She's pressed against the wall, pale as a sheet, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. She stares at me, not saying a word, paralyzed with fear.

In all honesty, I was kind of offended. Like, I would understand it if I was just a random guy bursting in her bedroom with no warning, but she knew me. And I gave a pretty fair warning.

"Laura." I say, wondering how this was going to turn out.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She yells, looking away from me.

I take a step closer and she lets out a terrified squeak. "La, I am not going to hurt you. Never in a million years I would ever hurt you. I promise, okay?"

She looks up and makes eye contact. "But that's what_ he_ said too."

Oh no. "And who's _he_, La?"

She looks at the ground. "I.. I can't tell you.."

She slides down the wall until she's sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry! I just can't tell you!"

I crouch down next to her. "You don't have to tell me anything."

She suddenly looks more surprised than scared. "I don't?"

"No, you don't. It's your choice."

She manages to smile through her tears. "No one.. no one's ever said that before.."

Then she look at her feet, burying her head in her hands and starts crying again.

Fuck.

I was making so much progress.

I awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, wondering how she'll react. At first she tenses up, but after a few minutes, she relaxes and rests her head on my shoulder, soaking my shirt with her tears. Not that I care.

For hours, we stay like that. Nothing said. No movements made. Just a comfortable silence as she lets it all out.

I never want to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Josh's POV- **

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. My back hurts like a bitch, this bed is rock hard, and my arm lost its feeling from being around someone too long.

Wait.. around someone?

Then the memories of last night rush back to me, and I realize I am not on a bed, I'm on a floor.

I'm a fucking idiot.

I keep my eyes closed and just lie there, still one arm wrapped around Laura, on the floor, fucking uncomfortable trying not to think about how awkward this will be when she wakes up.

Or should I just leave now?

No, she'll wake up and start screaming or something.

What if she's a heavy sleeper, and I'll be fine if I just leave? Or would it be rude?

What if-

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I open one eye to see Devlyn standing over me. "Um.. Cuddling never hurt anybody?"

"Get away from her!" She hisses.

"Um.."

"Now!"

"Okay, okay." I carefully pull my arm out from underneath Laura, and her head falls with a clunk to the floor. I wince, that sounded like it hurt.

"Come on!" Devlyn whisper yells, sounding more and more pissed by the second.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just leave her there on the floor?" I ask.

Devlyn shrugs. "She sleeps on the floor all the time."

Wait, what?

"Just come on." She mutters, grabbing my sleeve and dragging me out of the room.

As soon as were out of Laura's room, Devlyn tightens her grip on me.

"Uh, ow." I say.

She narrows her eyes. "Josh, you stay away from her. Laura has been through to much shit to be able to handle this."

"Handle what? Somebody trying to help her? Are you even trying?" I snap.

"She's too broken to be fixed, Josh! Didn't you see her? _She's insane!_"

**-Laura POV- **

I step away from my place next to the door and sit on my bed, the words ringing in my ears.

Too broken to be fixed.

I'm too broken to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

-Josh's POV-

Anger washes over me. "To broken to be fixed, eh? Well, why? Why didn't you even try?"

Devlyn's eyes suddenly fill with tears and I begin to feel guilty. "Picture this, Josh. You're 13. Your best friend - and her entire family - go missing. Poof, gone. Without a trace. Three fucking years later, you open the door to see she's there. Beaten half to death, without her family, but there all the same. You ask her where she's been, where her family is. She doesn't tell you. She doesn't tell anyone anything. And she's different. Won't trust anybody, terrified of everything.." She trails off.

My mouth gets dry. "Nobody knows what happened to her?"

"Nobody."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Do you think.. I can get her to tell me anything?"

"No! It's been seven fucking years since she came back and me, her best friend. doesn't even know."

I slowly nod. "Well.. okay… this is a lot to take in.."

-Laura's POV-

Do they honestly think I can't hear them? I stay quiet until their hushed voices and footsteps are long gone.

I raise from my spot on the bed and tiptoe to my dresser, opening a drawer and taking a piece of crumpled paper from it.

Laura,

_I know where you live and I'm going to make you sorry you ran away from me._

And for the first time in eleven years, I don't feel the slightest twinge of fear at the mention of him.

Why?

Because this time, I'm going to make him pay.


End file.
